


Love will set me free

by Lalla_Writer



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, F/F, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalla_Writer/pseuds/Lalla_Writer
Summary: Sammy is abused at home and bullied at school, but from ever since the new neighbour came into her life, it seems like everything's gonna be alright.
Relationships: Jasmine/Sammy "Samey" (Total Drama)
Kudos: 2





	Love will set me free

The last bell rang, signalling the end of the last day of school. 

Sammy quickly picked her things and put them in her backpack, and ran away from her second hell. 

She stood in front of her primary source of misery, her house, and she took a deep breath before opening the door. 

"Samey! Where were you?" 

Sammy flinched at Amy's loud voice and nickname, but she tried to play it cool. 

"I went to the store."

She showed the plastic bag to prove that she was true, and Amy quickly took it from her hands and examined it. 

"You sure you bought everything Mom wanted?"

Sammy nodded and Amy looked like she didn’t believe her, and then she gave the bag back to Sammy. 

"Bring this in the kitchen, Mom is waiting for you." 

Sammy nodded again and went inside the kitchen, where her mom was starting to cook. 

"Samantha, did you buy everything?" 

"Yes, Mother." 

Her mom stopped cutting the vegetables and looked into the bag, and scorn was now clearly visible in her face. 

"You didn’t buy everything. Where is the dark chocolate I wanted?" 

"But you didn’t write dark chocolate on-" 

"Are you saying that I am a liar?" 

Her mother's shout made her freeze, and Amy came into the kitchen, looking like a cat who just ate a canary. 

"Go to your room, and don't make me see you for the rest of the night. God, you're just like that piece of shit you call a father." 

Sammy went to her room with tears in her eyes,

and once the door was locked with the key she had managed to keep hidden from Amy and her mom, she started to cry. 

Luckily she had a bathroom inside her bedroom, 

and she had food hidden in her room so she wouldn't starve,

but hearing her mother talk about her beloved father like that twisted her stomach into knots.

Fuck if she hated her sister and her mother! 

If she could, she would live with her father, but her mother made sure that she couldn't.

And that made Sammy hate her even more. 

She ate a snack and choose to go outside, 

and she grabbed her favorite shirt, a jacket, a pair of shorts, her backpack, her phone and combat boots, 

got dressed and went outside from her window, 

and thanks to the tree that was right outside her window she managed to go out and in anytime she wanted. 

She ran away from her home as fast as she could,

and once she was sure that she was far away from it, she stopped to take deep breaths. 

Once she was okay, she chose to keep walking, and before she knew it, she was at her father's home. 

Sadness filled her heart and tears threatened to spill from her eyes

and without thinking she took the spare key from the hiding spot,

which was a vase with plastic flowers that Sammy gifted him for Father's Day when she was five, and she went inside. 

Sammy closed the door with gentleness and went inside the living room, 

and she was not surprised to see him working on his computer despite it being midnight. 

"Sammy! What are you doing here?"

Her dad noticed her when she had hugged him, and then he turned off his laptop and stood up, hugging his daughter. 

"Can't a daughter come see her beloved father?" 

"You know you're always welcome here sweetheart, I just…" 

"Yes, Mom and Amy did something, Dad. But, it has been quite a while since the last time I saw you, so…" 

The two sat down on the couch and talked, and Sammy saw her father's face be crossed by sadness and then rage. 

"I swear, the only good thing that came out of that marriage was you, darling. 

That witch and your sister are horrible, and I'm so sorry that you have to endure all that." 

Sammy sighed and shook her head, and then she smiled brightly at her dad. 

"It's okay Dad, as long as I can see you I will be okay, even if I have to do it in secret." 

"Sweetie, I love you. Always remember that, okay?"

"I love you too, Dad, and I will." 

Sammy looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was pretty late. 

"Do you want to stay here until morning, Sammy?" 

"I'd love that, Dad." 

Sammy went to sleep in the guest room, that was basically her room when she went visiting her dad. 

When it was morning her father called her and they had breakfast together, 

and then Sammy had to return to her sister and mother's house. 

"Bye Dad, I'll see you soon! I hope…"

"Bye Sammy, I'll wait for you, and don't worry, after all this is beyond your control."

She closed the door after waving and smiling at her dad, and he sighed,

holding the bridge of his nose between his index and thumb finger. 

'If only someone was there to protect her since I'm not allowed in that house...' 

Thought Samuel, and he cursed his ex-wife Amelia for making his child's life so hard. 

Sammy ran faster than ever to reach her house,

and as she climbed the tree to return to her room, a voice scared the crap out of her.

"You sure are pretty good at climbing trees, you know?" 

Sammy turned towards the voice, and saw a tall, black girl with black straight hair tied in a ponytail and black eyes. 

"T-thanks. But please don't tell anyone, especially my mother and sister." 

"I won't, trust me."

The girl blinked and Sammy blinked too with a smile, before going inside her room. 

She quickly changed into her sleepwear and unlocked the door, hiding the key in the usual spot, under the mattress of her bed. 

Amy busted in her room without even knocking, and she looked pretty pissed off. 

"We are invited to the new neighbours' barbecue this afternoon, so get dressed and help Mom before we go." 


End file.
